


"Shiro s-stop"

by xRedHoodx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedHoodx/pseuds/xRedHoodx
Summary: Shiro takes advantage of Lance's caring nature.Keith just wants to know what's wrong with Lance.This is completely out of character and not canon and I do not condone any of this. Also, it isn't completely compliant with timeline and events.





	1. Chapter 1

'Wow, just like that Keith walks off to the blade of Marmora, not even a glance back.' Lance sighs and retires back to his room for the night. He was totally mentally and physically exhausted from today he just wanted to sleep training want for a few Vargas 'hours' so he set an alarm and as soon as his head the pillow he was out cold.

When he woke it wasn't to the sound of his alarm it was by a nightmare but when he looked at the clock he realized he was about 10 dobashes late for team training. With the way Shiro was talking about him he wasted no time throwing on his clothes and sprinting down the corridor towards the training room when stumbled into the room and was met with many angry and disappointed faces.  
"Guys I am really sorry I was really tired and was sle-" LAnce was cut off by an angered Shiro.  
"Just cut it out lance! You are already far behind on training and now you're wasting the team's time. Get your act together" Shiro finished his rant 'which left no room for argument'  
\--  
The training was the worst they'd ever done. Bot after bot, it felt neverending. They were all sweaty and ready to shower and sleep. when Lance was walking out he was pulled over by Shiro.  
"Lance that was the worst I've ever seen you do, even a blind man could see how bad you were," Shiro said.  
"I'm really sorry Shiro I was just really out of it after Keith left." Lance Explained.  
"No that doesn't count as an excuse. you've always been the worst one of us. I eventually expected you to improve but no." Shiro said in the most condescending way possible.  
"Shiro come on man I'm really so-" Lance was trying to apologize.  
"Call me sir, you don't deserve to call me Shiro" Shiro commanded.  
"Um ok, sir." Lance was terrified at this point.  
"I think you need to learn that actions have consequences." Shiro's eyes darken.  
"I-I don't Kn-know what you mean" Lance trembled.  
Shiro slammed him up against the wall, lance squeaked and tried to push him off.  
"Lance. Stop fighting you done this to yourself." Shiro growled out.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. just stop" Lance Pleaded feeling something hard grind into him.  
"Imagine what Keith would think If he saw how terrible you are," Shiro said.  
'would Keith hate me if I didn't let Shiro punish me, it's kinda my fault we're in this situation. If I was stronger Shiro would congratulate me on my hard work, but I was weak and I failed him. But this wasn't a way to lecture someone... was it?'  
"Sir, please stop" Lance became desperate he started flailing and kicking trying to get of Shiro's tight grasp. All of a sudden Shiro's metal arm was raised and then brought swiftly down on lances face.  
"stop. resisting. You're supposed to be the weak paladin." Shiro pushed lance to the ground and Lance tried to get up and run but was grabbed las second.  
"Lock the training room doors please," Shiro asked and the castle obeyed you could hear the distinct 'click' of the door lock.  
The rest of the time they were together was filled with screams and frantic apologies and 'please stop's.  
-  
That became routine for the two paladins until after 2 Phoebs 'months' Keith decided to return to the ship.  
"Hey guys, There's someone I want you to meet. This is Krolia ... My mom" Keith announced.  
"omg Keith, I'm so happy for you" Hunk cheered.  
"Well done, I'm very happy for you too" Pidge smiled.  
"Congratulations Keith, and Nice to meet you Krolia, I'm Shiro" Shiro shakes Krolia's hand.  
Alura smiled and waved at Keith and his mom.  
Keith smiled and looked around noticing a certain Cuban boy was missing.  
"Hey, where's Lance?" He asked.  
"why?" Pidge asked with a hint of disgust.  
"I've just not seen him in so long I wanted to talk to him" Keith explained.  
"He's probably in his room, again," Hunk said.  
Keith nodded and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance talk  
shiro is not happy about that

"Lance? You in there?" Keith asked knocking on Lance's door.  
"Keith?" Lance asked  
"Yeah. It's me" Keith responded a little confused 'did anyone tell him I would be here'  
The door slides open and Lance stands back and lets Keith walk in.  
Keith looks around ' Ok didn't expect lance's room to be so... plain'  
"It's so great to see you. I've surprisingly missed you." lance smiled. Keith smiled back and took in the appearance of the paladin's face. Bruises littered his skin with the occasional burn mark and the dark circles under his eyes stick out. 'he didn't look like that before'  
"I missed you too. What happened to you?" Keith asked and Lance froze.  
"I- uh don't know what you're talking about" lance lied.  
"The bruises you have. How'd you get them?" Keith clarified.  
"Um- uh . Training?" Lance didn't sound confident.  
"Are you sure they don't look like bot marks. I should know I've been hit by them like 100 times" Keith laughed.  
"I was just clumsy" Lance sighed.  
"Sure sure, Lance are you alright, you don't seem to be popular with the rest of the guys" Keith placed his hand on lance's shoulder.  
one thing he wasn't prepared for was the violent flinch from Lance.  
"Don-don't touch me!" Lance cowered away.  
"sorry" Keith was now extremely concerned.  
"hey, those burns on you, why do they look like Shiro's burning feature on his metal arm?" Keith inquired.  
"That's oddly specific" Lance joked.  
"Answer the question," Keith said.  
"He just gets a little aggressive, it's alright," Lance reassured  
"So he hits you? " Keith maintained his composure  
"It's ok, don't worry about it" Lance smiled.  
"I'll be back in a minute," Keith said as he walked out.  
"ok," lance layed down on his bed.  
-  
"SHIRO! What the hell did you do to Lance?" Keith shouted.  
Everybody looked at Shiro and Keith.  
"Keith come with me " Shiro smiled and led Keith into the hall  
"Now, What the fuck did that whore tell you?" Shiro spat. Keith was taken aback by the tone of his parental figure.  
"He's covered in bruises and marks and you expect me not to notice?!" Keith hissed.  
"Also don't call him that!" Keith was defending lance which in itself was surprising.  
"Why it's true" Shiro pushed past Keith and walked back into the room with everyone.  
"Sorry about that everyone, it was just a misunderstanding," Shiro explained. Everyone nodded and went back to normal conversation.  
-  
Later that night  
-  
Lance's door slid open and he perked up thinking it was Keith but sank back down when he saw Shiro.  
"So you told him," Shiro said walking over to him  
"N-no, I wouldn't," Lance said  
"well, he must've been going out on a guess when he confronted me" Shiro laughed.  
Lance knew this was a dangerous situation.  
"Lance. You know you need to punished for this. I told you not to tell anyone, and what did you do?" Shiro asked  
"I-I told Keith. I'm Really Sorry" lance apologized.  
"Ah Ah Ah, hush," Shiro said.  
"Please not again, I'm really sorry" Lance pleaded.  
Lance was pinned down in about a minute. His clothes coming off  
"p-please stop" lance whimpered  
\--  
when keith was woken up in the middle of the night he expected pidge running by with food to get back to her tech. But not by someone grunting.  
'was someone being attacked?' Keith got up and looked about for the source of the sound noticing it was coming from lance's room next door he placed his ear against the door and listened in. He could faintly hear to voices; one deep one and one more youth like.  
Shiro and Lance. He was scared but curious so he listened in.  
"it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Take it out" He could distinctively hear lance's voice  
"You told someon- ah. You have to understand what you did was wrong" That was shiro  
'what the hell are they doing?  
After a few more minutes of listening, he pulls away from the wall with a red face and a pit in his stomach.  
'they're having sex- well - but lance is saying stop and all those marks on lance...'  
"He's raping Lance." Keith is now enraged.  
He slams open the door to his room and storms next door .  
... 

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
just read

-  
Lance was traumatized. Even if it wasn't really Shiro. It still had his face, he was still forced to do all those things.  
Keith had been sleeping Lance's room with him to keep him company and help him when he had a nightmare. They made the decision not to tell the real Shiro about what Clone Shiro did to Lance. Shiro already had PTSD he didn't need the guilt of sexually abusing Lance.

Every time Lance saw or heard Shiro. He would freak out or have a panic attack right on the spot when Shiro began to question why lance was doing this they would brush it off as nerves.

The thing about rape; it never leaves you. It follows you through your life.   
Even now with Lance Living on his Farm with Keith and his kids. He still feels everything...  
But that doesn't define lance, he didn't let it stop him he still went to Shiro's wedding and continued supporting his friends through thick and thin.  
He isn't 'Lance who got raped by Shiro'   
no  
He's 'Lance McClain' and will always be.  
.  
.  
. 

Hope you enjoyed this bittersweet ending.


End file.
